<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moo Verse - Male Lactation Dynamics by BrokenApeiron ENG (BrokenApeiron)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561618">Moo Verse - Male Lactation Dynamics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron%20ENG'>BrokenApeiron ENG (BrokenApeiron)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Male Lactation, Moo Verse, Multi, Omega Verse, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron%20ENG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing a genetically based male lactation, as people can descend also from two main different "class" (Cow and Goat).<br/>Originally developed as an add for Omegaverse, it became something on its own.</p><p>Basic rules, and how to sort your characters in the various classes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moo Verse - Male Lactation Dynamics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Definition and Introduction</strong>
</p><p>Moo Verse takes the animal origin/genetically based of Omega Verse and translate it to male lactation. It's not so heavily hormone based, anyway, but relies more on ancestry.</p><p>Basically, some people are more "gifted" to produce milk due to his family tree. Instead of Alpha/Omega names, those "classes" are imprinted on the classical milking animals: <strong>cows</strong> and <strong>goats</strong>.</p><p>Being a "Moo" not only allow a person (female, male, or everything else) to produce milk, but carry also some personality traits traditionally associated to the bovine species. Same for "Baa".</p><p>Obviously, the milk itself is similar to maternal milk: incredibly rich, it can do everything and more. To know about it, I made a topic at the end of the page.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>How It begins (and possibly fantasy/ancient background)</strong>
</p><p>Being in the RPF Esports fandom, I noticed that a lot of player chowed on bubble gum while waiting to play. I started to say jokingly that they "ruminated". The things escalated into the introduction of a "WereCow" in a fantasy au of mine, with this player that started to munch everything he found while being in gigantic cow form due to a curse.</p><p>Sometimes, if the setting allows me, I still used this story as a background for the Moo Verse. If a character is a Moo today, probably one of his ancestors was a werecow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Moo and Baa: why those "nicknames"</strong>
</p><p>In the sake of simplicity, I started to call the cow-descendant people "moo" (as italian, I call them "muu", that is the italian onomatopoeias for the cow sound) and the goat-descendant people "baa" - I find this online as the english sound for goats?  - as the "bee" sounds in italian is connected to both ovine and caprine animals; even if the standard term for them would still be cow and goat.</p><p>Also, in italian the cow is normally called "mucca", and normally the -a final means a feminine object or name. So, in italian i call them "mucco",  a made-up word that indicate the "maleness" of the term in a Slash/Yaoi context. For the goats, instead, I use "capretta", that still has the -a final in it, but it's more a term of endearment. I use it also to highlight the smaller corporature in contrast with the massive cows.</p><p>So, for a sum:</p><p><strong>English</strong>:  Cow     Goat      |  Moo   Baa  </p><p><strong>Italian:</strong>   Mucco  Capretta | Muu   Bee</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Moo, or cow</strong>
</p><p>A standard cow often has those trait:</p>
<ul>
<li>Large size (height, weight, width) - they don't have to be all big, but rarely will be slim or emaciated;</li>
<li>Looks docile;</li>
<li>Big pectorals;</li>
<li>May ruminate err-chew a lot;</li>
<li>Calm temperament;</li>
<li>Often are also a bit dumb, but it can be also naivety or simply the <em>I-don't-want-to-get-into-trouble</em> trait.</li>
</ul><p>Normally the big good/sometimes quiet guy trope is the perfect fit for a Moo.</p><p>A person <strong>can</strong> still have the Moo vibe and <strong>don't</strong> have all of the traits above. It's more of a feeling. In this case, it's possible that your character has a distant ancestry with the Moo, making the genes more and more diluite within him. If he can still produce milk, it's on your own! Maybe he can, but it will take more time or effort to do so. </p><p>For effort I mean physical ones, like massaging or stimulating, or mental ones, like the will to take care of someone.</p><p><span class="u">Example I role played</span>: A never had milk, started to take care of B. B is very small and gaunt (even if he's healthy). After a lot of time spent together, A started to produced milk because "B, you're too small. You need to eat." Even if A never thought to feed B with his own milk.</p><p>There is a subspecies of Moo that is the <strong>Bull</strong>: similar to the cow, he's just more energetic, and a bit more malicious. Or just angrier.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Examples of possible Moo in Anime/JRPG:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Dedue and Raphael from <em>Fire Emblem Three Houses</em>;</li>
<li>Jonathan and Risotto from <em>Jojo Bizzare's Adventure;</em>
</li>
<li>Wakka and Golbez from the <em>Final Fantasy</em> series;</li>
<li>Jotaro from <em>Jojo Bizzare's Adventure</em> may be a Bull instead of a cow;</li>
<li>Sabnock from <em>Welcome To Demon School! Iruma-Kun is</em> also a bull;</li>
<li>Hercules from <em>Fate/Stay Night</em>;</li>
<li>Integra Hellsing from <em>Hellsing</em>;</li>
<li>Aone Takanobu from <em>Haikyuu!!;</em>
</li>
<li>Batou from <em>Ghost In The Shell;</em>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u">Examples of possible Moo in Tv Series/Movies/Videogames:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Amos and Bobbie Draper from <em>The Expanse;</em>
</li>
<li>Kirk TOS from <em>Star Trek</em> (can be also a Bull, while in the new movies is more of a Baa),</li>
<li>Adam Jensen, Walton Simons and Jock from the <em>Deus Ex</em> series;</li>
<li>Luke Cage and Drax from <em>Marvel</em>;</li>
<li>Frank Castle from <em>Marvel</em> is a bull;</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Baa, or goat</strong>
</p><p>A standard goat must often has those trait:</p>
<ul>
<li>Small size (in weight, height, width) - as the cows, they don't have to be all little, but is more likely to.</li>
<li>Look often pissed,</li>
<li>Often neurotic/on a caffeine spree;</li>
<li>Polemic,</li>
<li>Love to talk a lot.</li>
<li>They don't have to be necessarily annoying, most of the time they're just polemic and witty.</li>
</ul><p>Every trope from the always nervous person to the irritated chatty type can be a good choice for a Baa (tsundere trope can marry so well with Baa). It's that character that when starts to argue and you don't pay too much attention his words become a "BA BAAA BA BAAA BAA BAA BA BAAAA BAA BAAAAA" non-stop.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Examples of possible Baa in Anime/JRPG:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Asmodeus from <em>Welcome To Demon School! Iruma-Kun;</em>
</li>
<li>Kuja, Ignis and Rikku from the <em>Final Fantasy</em> series;</li>
<li>Rin Tohsaka from <em>Fate/Stay Night</em>.</li>
<li>Joe Kido from <em>Digimon</em>;</li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u">Examples of possible Baa in Tv Series/Movies/Videogames:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Francis Pritchard and Windmill from the <em>Deus Ex</em> series;</li>
<li>Anderson Dawes from <em>The Expanse</em>,</li>
<li>Luke, Leia and Han from the old trilogy of <em>Star Wars</em> ,</li>
<li>Hux from the new trilogy of <em>Star Wars;</em>
</li>
<li>Spock, Jim and Bones from <em>Star Trek </em>(new movies);</li>
<li>Saul from <em>Breaking Bad</em>/<em>Better Call Saul</em>;</li>
<li>Daredevil and Rocket Raccoon from <em>Marvel</em>;</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Interaction and role within the Society</strong>
</p><p>In my RPF Esports fandom, I examined only the West/East points of view. While in West the thing is almost not considered, if not in a pretty sexual ambient, in the East who can produce milk is taken in great consideration. Medicines and energy drinks always have inside cow/goat's milk, and there are a lot of attention regards it. Different diet, life-styles, are advised by magazines and doctors as well. If someone has an exceptional milk he can be sure to be able to sell it for a high prize.</p><p>In a difficult environment setting, milk regain all of his importance. For example, in <em>The Expanse</em>, where people who live on the Belt has little to none water and food, cows and goats must have an important role. In my Moo Verse of it, Anderson Dawes gained his political position also because he fed a lot of children for years.</p><p>If someone likes to take a <strong>darker</strong> take on the Moo Verse, can also introduce the cows/goats as cattle, imprisoned in farms and left uncivilized. I tried it years ago, but I'd prefer to avoid angst.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Breeding</strong>
</p><p>Cows and goats can breed with non-producing milk people, as well between themselves. Being a <em>dominant trait</em>, if a cow and a goat make children they must be one or the other. Like I said before, the genes may be diluite over generations, and being reinforced after a union with another one of the same species.</p><p><span class="u">Example of breeding:</span> A's grand-grandfather had every moo's traits. His father married a "normal" person. A has some of the cow's trait, and can still produce milk. If he will have children with another moo, they will have probably more traits than him, or just the same. If he will have children with a baa, they could be just the same of him, or be goats. Those children will carry their own "class".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Milk</strong>
</p><p>Cow and goat milk seems to have wonderful abilities, but in reality are just the <em>maternal milk properties</em>.</p>
<ul>
<li>Contains a wide range of substances that feed and protect, like vital nutrients, white and blood cells and antimicrobial agents. If the producer gets sick, specialized white blood cells will appear in the milk. Also, if the person who suck the milk has some illness, the body will produce antibodies to help.</li>
<li>The milk composition changes at night, having a higher level of sleep-inducing neurotransmitters.</li>
<li>Contains proteins (that activate immune system), enzyme (that facilitate iron absorption and digestion), the "good" sugar (that helps prevent blood infection), hormones, minerals and vitamins; and a lot more...</li>
</ul><p>So, basically the milk is perfect for whoever would like to drink. Also, in the first days of milking, there is the colostrum, also called "liquid gold", because its color is yellow-orange, and is perfect for the newborn. It also has laxative properties, to help the baby having his first poo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Questions?</strong>
</p><p>I hope this take on male lactation can please you, or can add a little more to your fan fictions/role plays. I used it in most of my rp, I shared it with some friends but I never tried to actually wrote down a paper about it. I also apologize for my grammatical mistakes! So, feel free to ask more about it. Enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>